warriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Holhol1235/Days of our Lives
Okay, so I was pretty bored, so... I decided to make a blog with all my characters (from this RP) in their ages over the years. I might do a seperate blog with my characters from the second RP, but for now, my main characters (Jirachi, Carmichael, Persephone, Cicely, Axel, and Yu) over their years. Princess Cicely Tanith Okay, so this all started with me trying to create an older Cicely, and then, it turned into all this. So, I decided to do her first. * Cicely, at 5 years old. Her little curls in her hair and stuff. Yeah. Her eyes make her look innocent, but she's a trouble-maker really. * Cicely, at 13 years old. Her face matures. And like, her hair is back. Yeah. * Cicely, at 15 years old. I think she looks cool. * Cicely, at 17 years old. Well, she looks like she's wearing a toga, but she looks cool nonetheless. * Cicely, at 23 years old. She continues to live in the castle. Jirachi-Rose Stone Jirachi. My main character. Her hair colors don't all match, but you get the general idea of what I am trying to do... * Jirachi, at 4 years old. She has curly hair. * Jirachi, at 12 years old. She pretty much looks the same as she does at 15. * Jirachi, at 15 years old. She has her original outfit, and redish-brownish hair. * Jirachi, at 17 years old (before haircut). Yeah. HER EYES DO NOT MATCH WHAT HER PERSONALITY WILL BE!!! But, oh well. I'll probably defiantly change them later. * Jirachi, at 17 years old (after haircut). Short hair by force. Lovely. * Jirachi, at 20 years old. She didn't attempt to grow her hair back yet. * Jirachi, at 25 years old. She regrows her hair. Carmichael Ashton * Carmichael, at 7 years old. This is just when he became an apprintince. He hadn't yet let his hair grow, so that's why it's buzzed. * Carmichael, at 13 years old. He has weird hair... * Carmichael, at 15 years old. He's still a novice with magic... * Carmichael, at 17 years old. He finally loses the magic clothes. And he has a wand. Yes, he's way more skilled in magic then he was... * Carmichael, at 25 years old. He refuses to use magic anymore. Persephone Knight * Persephone, at 5 years old. She looks so cute, but she remains pale. It's this age when she gets kidnapped. * Persephone, at 14 years old. This age is when her master sends her out on assassination missions. She's really skilled. * Persephone, at 17 years old. This is when she gets her 2h sword. She's a really skilled assassain. Any sense of remorse she ever felt with killing people has since been obliterated. * Persephone, at 19 years old. Yeah. * Persephone, at 21 years old. She looks like an evil samurai, and I'm going to change this picture. Axel Stone Jirachi's brother, if you weren't aware. Still to be introduced. * Axel, at 9 years old. If you notice, his hair never changes. * Axel, at 13 years old. I honestly have no idea what to say... * Axel, at 16 years old. His voice doesn't crack like it did when he was 13 (I have no idea why I just said that). * Axel, at 20 years old. He is drafted in the war for Sanjaya in the Tanith-Sanjaya war, I guess because Sanjaya requested outside help or something. * Axel, at 22 years old. He uses an axe now. * Axel, at 27 years old. Stuff... Yu Sata Yu is Axel's best friend from Rafa, as well as another fighter in the war. * Yu, at 8 years old. She's... tomboyish, though, she far surprasses Cicely in the tomboy mode. * Yu, at 12 years old. Cyan eyes rule! * Yu, at 15 years old. Woohoo...! * Yu, at 19 years old. She's wearing armor. * Yu, at 21 years old. Yeeeee... * Yu, at 26 years old. Dats all! So, that's all! Like I said, I'll probably make one of these for my TNC characters. Later! Category:Blog posts